ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 5): Deadpool VS Joker
Description Marvel VS DC! Two beloved crazy badass guys brawl to death! Will Deadpool's mentality and infinite armory take the most dangerous psycho in Gotham out? Or will Joker's cunning and backstabbing nature kill Deadpool for good? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Deadpool.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Joker.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning The subway. Joker became aware of infamous mercenary called Deadpool. So he decided to hire him to kill Batman once and for all. He sent him a letter and offered Wade to meet in the subway tunnel. Joker comes first. Then,Deadpool comes from the darkness. Deadpool: Okay,what do you want from me,clown? Joker: There is a superhero called Batman. You take him down...And I will pay for you! Deadpool: That douchebag dressed in the bat's suit? Whatever. But you must know... Deadpool stand in the fighting pose. Deadpool: I serve to no one! Even reader (Yeah,I'm talking about YOU!) knows this. Joker laughs maniacally. Joker: Well,let's test you. Come and fight me! Deadpool: Come on then! The Fight ARE WE MAD ENOUGH TO PUT TWO CRAZY GUYS AGAINST EACH OTHER? SURE! (Cues: Quake 4 - Contact) 59-56: Joker pulls out his revolver and fires at Deadpool. Wade dodges the shot and kicks Joker in the head,sending him flying. Joker bumps into the column but fires another shot. 55-53: But insted a mini-flag with BANG! written pops out from the gun! Clown laughs. Deadpool: What a loser. And you call this a gun? 53-49: Wade whips his dual handguns and points them at Joker. Deadpool: How many handguns am I holding right now,clown? Can you count them? 48-46: Wade opens fire but Joker hides behind the columns again before firing a real bullet from his gun. 45-40: Deadpool is hit in the head and slumps onto the floor. Joker: Who is loser now? *Laughs* 39-36: Wade regenerates his wound and gets up. Joker: Oh,so you can heal yourself. Well,heal this! 35-28: Joker beats Deadpool with his crowbar and pulls him down. Joker: May I get you up? Deadpool: Sure,why not? Wade grabs Joker's arm and gets buzzed. He slumps again. Joker: You are dumber than I thought. Fools like you don't deserve to have regeneration trick. Let me finish you of- 27-20: Suddenly,both combatants hear train coming. Joker: Oh well,the train will finish you off,and I will escape like a king! The train seemingly runs Deadpool over while Joker shatters the window and gets aboard. He holds scared passengers at gunpoint. Joker: And that took care of him. ???: I don't think so. 19-13: Somehow Deadpool managed to warp into train before getting scattered! Joker: Well,it's time for final round! Deadpool grabs his katanas. Deadpool: Let's rock! Joker throws his several sharpened cards at Deadpool and takes one of civilies hostage. Wade dodges them all and grabs his shotgun. Deadpool: Say goodbye to your- 12-5: Joker unleashes his Joker gas, making Deadpool dizzy once again. Then he fires all remaining bullets from his revolver hitting Deadpool in head and torso. Then he grabs Wade's shotgun and points it at Deadpool. Joker: Goodbye,sucker! A shotgun blast is heard. Shrapnel is sent through Deadpool's body as Merc with the Mouth bumps in the door. Joker: And I'm gonna finish you off... He pulls a grenade. Joker: With a bang! 4-0: Wade gets up and picks one of his katanas up. Deadpool: This bang will become the last thing you will see in your life! He stabs Joker in the stomach and shoves discharged grenade in one of clown's pockets. Deadpool: And your pathetic fighting style is no match for me! Suddenly,Joker begins cackling so Deadpool escapes the train via the window Joker used to get in. As he lands on the tracks,the train explodes. K.O.! Deadpool: Well,that was cool fight. Thank you,DukeNukem4ever! I also didn't forget about you,reader! Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Deadpool: ME! (Cues: Deadpool Game - Main Menu Theme) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Opening Theme Cues: Tekken 6 - PSP Story Battle Character Select UPCOMING: JOTARO KUJO VS JIN KAZAMA! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:One Minute Melees with Music